


His Brother’s Eye

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Eye, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, InfinityWarDoesn'tExist, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki's gift, NOT endgame compliant, Not Infinity War compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SHIELD, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), stand-alone scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: Loki stops by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s new base to pick up a precious gift he commissioned Fitz to make.This is a random little ficlet that doesn't really fit anywhere. No real spoilers unless you just haven't seen Ragnarok. It does take place after the events in Ragnarok. And it also takes place after my 'Chthon Cometh' fic.





	His Brother’s Eye

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Comments are welcomed. But critique is not desired ~
> 
> First of all, I haven’t seen the newest season of S.H.I.E.L.D. yet. I’m planning to start doing that over the weekend if I get time to do so. So this ficlet is free of spoilers unless you haven’t seen Ragnarok yet.
> 
> And this is just an unexpected small, stand-alone ficlet that was floating around inside my head when I woke up this morning. Something that really doesn’t fit anywhere (except for taking place after Ragnarok), but I still needed to get it out in writing. It was full of too many feels to just ignore. Just a last little bit of writing before I take a break through Labor Day weekend (maybe...).
> 
> This ficlet also takes place waaay after my ‘Chthon Cometh’ fic. You might want to read it (before or after) if you’re curious to know how Loki knows about Coulson’s hand.
> 
>  
> 
> Loki, Fitz, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Ragnarok, and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2018 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without permission)

Leo Fitz sat at his worktable in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s new lab, hunched over a new project. It was late, everyone else had long since retired for the night, but he knew he couldn’t sleep until he finished one certain detail.

He’d been working on the project nonstop for hours, and he was in too deep now to just quit, even though he knew he needed to sleep.

Without even looking, he reached out and picked up a mug of coffee and took a sip, replacing it within the well-worn ring on the table’s surface. His brow scrunched up in contemplation, his tongue absently poking out of his mouth, as he struggled to connect the two troublesome wires to the inside casing.

“Just a bit more…” he whispered to himself. “Ah! Gotcha!”

Fitz clapped his hands together in success. He exhaled the breath he’d been holding, his cheeks ballooning, and fell backward in his chair, relieved that he finally got it done. Now all he had to do was check to see if it came on. He wiped sweat from his brow and reached to take another sip of his coffee.

“Darned if tha’ isn’t tha two most troublin’ wires I’ve ever tangled with,” he said aloud to the empty room.

“Do you have it?”

The suddenness of the soft voice coming at him from the silence caused Fitz to jump and turn around. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open.

“Oh! Loki. You startled me.” Fitz relaxed when he saw it was only the trickster.

“Sorry.” Loki walked forward to inspect Fitz’s project.

“Yeah, I have it,” Fitz replied. He reached over and rifled through papers and wires and other electronic pieces. He knew he put it here somewhere. “So, how’s ev’ry thin’ goin’?”

Loki shrugged. “As best as can be expected. Coulson and his team are helping us relocate the Asgardians.”

“You like it on earth?”

Loki smiled a half smile. “Yeah, it’s great. I love it, but…something inside me already misses home.”

“I know how that feels.” He peered around him. “We’ve had ta find a new place quite a bit lately, too.” Fitz shoved his hand under a pile of electronic pieces and finally found what he was looking for. “Ah-hah! Gotcha.” He pulled out a small box, cupping it in the palm of his hand like his life depended on it.

Loki took out a small leather pouch and placed it down on Fitz’s table. “I hope this will be enough. I took it from the palace treasury before…” Loki paused. “Before Asgard was destroyed.”

Fitz glanced up at the god. He reached out and loosened the bag’s tie, turned the bag upside down, and poured out at least a handful of solid gold coins—maybe more. He whistled.

“Y-yeah, it’s enough,” he said, feeling kind of awkward that Loki felt a need to pay. “But you didn’t have ta pay. Coulson said—”

“I wanted to,” said Loki, cutting Fitz off.

“Yep, it’s enough,” Fitz repeated, turning a smile up at Loki. He gathered the coins up and returned them to their pouch, setting it to the side. If Loki wanted to pay, Fitz was going to let him. Times were hard enough for Loki and Thor as it was. The least he could do was allow the trickster the small pleasure of feeling like he’d paid his debt. Fitz would give the coins to Coulson. It might help rebuild a better base.

Fitz handed Loki the box. “Here it is,” he said softly.

Loki took it, turning it around, fingering it, and finally opening it.

He thought he was prepared for it. After all, he’d seen more than his share of horrors up until now. But the second he saw the thing looking back at him, it momentarily startled him, catching him off guard. A faint gasp escaped his lips, and he hoped Fitz didn’t hear.

It was so lifelike…so…real.

The prosthetic eyeball looked exactly identical to Thor’s existing eye, even having the right shade of blue iris. So much so, that it gave Loki the creeps, although he tried his best to suppress it.

“It migh’ sting when he first puts it in,” Fitz warned. “An’ it migh’ feel weird until he gets used to it.”

Loki nodded. “I understand. I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“Tha way it works is simple. Once he puts it inside the socket, tha eye will do the rest. It will connect with his brain and nervous system an’ will work an’ feel jus’ like his own eye.” Fitz smiled. “I-I even added a few extra details.” He gave a quick shrug. “Couln’t resist.”

“What sort of details?”

“Zoom vision, night vision…stuff like that.” Fitz laughed lightly. “Not that he will ever use them, but ya never know.”

Loki smiled.

“If ya dun’t mind me askin’…” Fitz wiped his hands down the sides of his legs. “Why didn’t you jus’…” He pointed at the eye. “Ya know, make it yourself? You’re a genius.”

Loki stared at the eye. “I don’t have the materials and tools needed to make such a fine item,” he finally said. “The Grandmaster’s ship doesn’t offer much in the way of engineering materials.”

Fitz nodded. “Ah, yeah.”

“I saw what you did with Coulson’s hand,” Loki continued. “I wanted that kind of fine work for this.”

“Why are you doin’ this?” Fitz inquired. He quickly added in afterthought, “Again, if ya dun’t mind me askin’.”

Loki thought for a long minute. “I can’t get used to seeing him with the eye patch. Every time I look at him I…think of Father.” Loki’s mouth worked. “Besides, he deserves better. We might not always get along, but he’s still my brother.” Loki stared down at the eye. “He’s always been my hero, someone I’ve looked up to—admired, confided in, dreamed of being like. He’s given me more second chances than anyone else would have. I feel I owe him something.” He moved the tip of his fingers around the eye, careful not to touch it. “And this is a fine of a gift as I can think of—replacing something important that was wrongfully taken from him. I can’t replace Asgard or our parents or the life we once had, but I _can_ replace this—some of his dignity. Right now, he needs all he can get.” He looked at Fitz, his eyes moist. “And I have you to thank.”

Fitz couldn’t help noticing what sounded like a bit of guilt in Loki’s voice. “From what I understand, it wasn’t your fault,” he said gently.

“I know.” Loki closed the box carefully. He quickly flicked and twisted his hands and the box disappeared into a magical storage pocket. “But I still owe him—for believing in me when everyone else has given up. Not just anyone would do that.”

“And whot if he doesn’t accept it?”

“That’s his choice,” Loki answered. “At least I gave him the gift.”

Fitz slowly nodded. “True.”

Loki backed away. “I need to go.”

“I hope he likes it,” said Fitz, smiling. “Let me know what he says.”

“I will.”

Loki bid Fitz goodbye, turned, and left.


End file.
